


落水新娘

by HermioneHolic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Murder
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic
Summary: 为了防止LOFTER哪天把我给办了，我决定在这里进行存档





	落水新娘

汤姆.里德尔在七月开头受邀参加婚礼，新郎和新娘都与他素不相识，但这没关系，因为这场婚礼办得随意，份子钱和真心的祝福都可以省下，就连假笑和喜极而泣也不被需要，铺着白布的长桌上放着的一盘盘香气扑鼻的菜肴为所有前来占便宜的客人们精心准备。他举起面前的一杯紫罗兰水，惊奇地发现玻璃杯上的水珠凉得令人一阵心悸——但他还是毫不犹豫地将杯子里的液体一口气喝了下去。在口腔里不断蔓延的寒气让他想起那封被塞在自家邮箱里的婚礼邀请函，是哪个过分目中无人的家伙用潦草敷衍的字迹在信纸顶端写下了他的名字，又是哪对爱出风头的新人邀请他出席，婚礼和葬礼一样浪费闭目养神的时间，但白吃白喝总归不招人烦，他在心中衡量了一番利弊，最终决定如期而至。

颇为刻薄地审视了一圈如同环绕在尸体旁的苍蝇般围在食物四周的流浪汉们（可能慈善活动和婚礼一起举办比较省钱，他猜），里德尔最终把目光移向了那群至少还有教养到愿意假装彬彬有礼的中产阶级。前女友赫敏.格兰杰顶着她那头海草一样桀骜不驯的棕色乱发，神色黯淡的面孔空白得像被抹去了斑马线的马路。过去他们还没分手的那段日子里，她时不时就会露出这种不知所措的茫然表情——可能是因为他那时还爱她，或者说那时他还在误以为自己爱着她，这种空洞的表情背后蕴藏着的种种他没法洞悉的内涵总是能让他的心脏连同身体内的其他器官一起沉到脚底。但现在他几乎心如止水，不仅可以波澜不惊地看着格兰杰女士在喝下一杯凉饮后因胃病发作而眉头紧皱，甚至还能够面不改色地看着她带来的男伴让她出丑，连那身不够适合她的礼服他都懒得去嘲笑。交换完戒指之后新郎和新娘要切蛋糕，里德尔主动请缨，十分好心地把被人遗忘的绣球递给了那群蠢蠢欲动的伴娘。格兰杰远远地站在那里观望着这一切，不急着要当那个最早嫁人的幸运女孩，也不急着在眼中展露出一丝不屑的感情。好在这种时候他倒能猜出她在想些什么：那绣球上面的灰尘差不多都积了要有一厘米厚了。

蛋糕在喧闹之中被迅速地瓜分完毕，新郎的父母在此时幽灵般地出现，要求面色不悦的新娘祝酒致辞。里德尔把视线从前女友身上移到她身上，发现那张二十岁的五官露出了四十岁的表情，巴不得所有前来赴宴的宾客都看出这场婚礼并非她本人所愿。被迫成为目光焦点的新婚女子拉长了脸，结结巴巴地将刚才的婚礼宣誓又重复了一遍，里德尔看了又看，不确定在喝到香槟之前离开现场是否有失妥当。他试图想象赫敏.格兰杰也摆出那副愁云惨淡的样子，但实际上如同电影般在他脑海内播放的却是两人分手的那天，她把自己屋内所有与他相关的东西都丢了出来，甚至连那条被用来给她包扎伤口的手帕都没有放过（他以前确确实实有考虑过要把这当成是定情信物）——上面干涸已久的淡红色血迹让他毫无理由地想起她那张苍白的嘴唇。他站在大楼前的空地上静静地等着一切结束，不知过了多久她才急匆匆地跑了下来，那架势既像是要紧紧拥住他又像是要迎面就往他的胸口刺上九九八十一刀。里德尔盯着她两条直线一样薄的唇瓣，一时间竟误以为她是要吻他——左边脸颊上唾沫的湿润触感让他清醒过来。原来她靠这么近只是为了向他吐痰。

她死活不肯跟他复合的原因也很简单：同样是在他们分手的那天，为了对她羊驼般的无礼行为进行报复，里德尔没有手下留情。在用衣袖擦去脸上的口水后，他暂时把绅士风度忘得一干二净，打掉了她的两颗牙齿作为回礼——它们现在正和他床底下的霉菌与青苔日夜共眠，妄图在那个肮脏的乐园里生根发芽。其实这还不能算是故事的开头，应该说是在一年前的格兰杰义愤填膺地把一份报纸拿给他看的时候，头条刊登了居民区被纵火的消息，他看着照片上与黎明时分的太阳融合在一起的鲜红火光，自以为诗情画意地说了一句：“多么壮丽的景观。”她那时没有发怒，也没有向上翻白眼，但他们之间的恋情就是从那时候开始走向毁灭的。

大概他的思维方式或者大脑结构确实跟她天差地别，无论是对那位即将踏入婚姻坟墓的新娘还是对家养小精灵太过感同身受的赫敏.格兰杰，他都可以毫无顾虑地对她们说出那句天下所有共情能力过低的旁观者都会对受害者说的那句话：“那又如何呢？”但汤姆.里德尔这个人从他小时候起就习惯了表里不一，无论是对分道扬镳已久的前女友还是对婚礼上那位他连名字都不知道的女人，他都不曾将那样赤裸尖锐的真心话说出口过。就像这世上所有热爱偷腥又要兼顾家庭的中年男人，对不能被他人知道的东西永远守口如瓶。但也许在格兰杰多次跟他提起家养小精灵权益的时候，他真的应该当着她的面明确地表达自己的立场：“我不关心。”因为他们的关系还未完全恶化的那段日子里发生了很多值得一提的事情，比方说某个周日的下午格兰杰约他去看爱情电影，添加了过多糖精的爆米花让她胃病发作，于是约会地点从电影院改为了楼下花坛前的长木椅，她把毛茸茸的脑袋枕在他的膝盖上，颤抖着纤细易碎的双手用针筒往青蓝色的血管里打了一管镇定剂。要是当初他能用真心话换来她的怒火和眼泪，指不定这种不稳定的恋情还能持续更久。诚实作为一种美德兴许时常会被人高估，可真的要以品行去衡量一个人的价值，汤姆.里德尔没有什么可以拿得出手的东西。

彻底闹翻后他们还住在同一栋大楼里，停电时要在一楼的大厅处见面，每个月底交房租时也得排在同一个队列。304号房与305号房，兴许只要在傍晚轻轻敲几下将两间房隔开的白漆脱落的那道墙壁，就可以听到从隔壁传来的低声咒骂。里德尔在一个夏夜失眠，凌晨一点时格兰杰那边发出一阵令人遐想的骚动，他以为她把新男友带回来过夜，于是从床上爬起来走到厨房，在难以平息的恶意中就着月光服下半圆形的白色药片。太阳升起前他趴在她家的门上透过猫眼向屋内张望，被拎着正处在发情期的克鲁克山往外走的赫敏抓了个正着。但后来两人又扯平了，因为一个傍晚里德尔从学校回来时看到她站在他家发呆，动作愚笨地用指尖驱赶盘旋在自己周身的苍蝇。他家的备用钥匙会在她的掌心刻下两道波浪般的痕迹。

嫁错了郎的新娘在新婚后的一周内跳水自杀，没上报纸，新郎及其家属也不会为其流下一滴眼泪。大楼里的一部分住户负责起哄，另一部分负责悲天悯人，只有赫敏.格兰杰是实打实的行动派，她在靴子里放上一把菜刀，邀请她的邻居和前男友一起去河边寻找尸体。然而找了两个多小时都不见落水新娘的踪影，她可能被水冲走也可能自己游走了，但她逃跑时穿着的婚纱就那样如同荷叶般在水面上晃悠，所以她更有可能是被住在河底的怪物吃掉了。格兰杰站在岸边，费尽心思地把那丛婚纱从水里捞了起来，心想着这样也许能算是给了众人一个交代。里德尔站在远处冷眼旁观，看到她莹白脆弱的脚踝在杂草和淤泥中显得格外华美，无法活到冬天的野花被踩在她的脚下。他忽然察觉到这个地方适合进行一桩完美犯罪，因为如果他在这里把她推下水，没人会管她是不是跟自己的新姘头搬了出去。但他没有那么做——可能是因为最近他确实吃了太多安眠药，连杀人这种简单的事情都没法利落地完成了。

那天晚上他没靠药物就陷入了梦乡，睡眠质量很好，醒来时便是下午三点。里德尔把早饭中饭晚饭全部并为一餐吃完过后，他的眼前开始浮现出赫敏.格兰杰那张可恶的脸。他从不开灯的房间走出去，准备好要浑浑噩噩地度过这一天剩下的九个小时。他忆起这个时候格兰杰会下楼散步，于是躲在走廊的阴影里，想着要在一个她看不见的地方唾弃她的身影。

里德尔从楼上往下看，出乎预料地看到空地上除了有格兰杰还有她身旁那丛极其扎眼的红色头发。他被眼前的光景刺得头疼，竟然都没注意到离他五米远的水泥柱旁就有一盆枯萎了的百合，陶瓷制的花盆提起来总是厚重，小心翼翼地用双手把它举起来，再把双手伸出大楼栏杆的边缘，让花盆上的漂亮纹路连同发黄的花瓣一起粉身碎骨，砸死哪个都不亏。下午三点的太阳像一枚被煮得半熟的蛋黄，他在不温不火的光线里凭着记忆想起她身旁的那人叫罗恩.韦斯莱。里德尔又把那名字默念了一遍，仿佛要向灯神许愿似的在心中祈祷，她一定要和那个家伙结婚。她可以未婚先孕，也可以在年近半百时跟着心猿意马的丈夫去做试管婴儿，但她一定要办一场盛大如节日庆典的婚礼，新旧借蓝都要备齐。她可以穿任何颜色的婚纱，也可以邀请这世上除了他以外的任何一个人，但切蛋糕的活肯定非他莫属——只要抓住一个合适的机会，他就可以用那把沾着奶油的刀割开她羊脂般洁白丰腴的咽喉。


End file.
